Invincible
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: AU-Fic. They marched. They fought. They loved. They lost. A young woman has the strength of one hundred men with an army to prove it. She must do what is right for her and for her realm. He is a man with an eternal love that will never burn out. They had to fight for freedom. For love. For loss. They might be a strange party of creatures, but that is what makes them Invincible
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will officially be my 2d shot at a PPG story. The first one didn't really go so well, I think. I think I just didn't plan it out too well and that led to writers block and, eventually, letting go of the story. I didn't know what I wanted the story to really be. So this time, I plan on planning it out and updating more regularly. Although, I might get behind sometimes because of school. I'm really glad school is almost over. I will try to update a lot over the summer.**

**Anyway, I got this story idea from listening to Two Steps From Hell. If you don't know who that is and you like electronic orchestras, then you should really check them out. I just love their music! Their album Invincible inspired this story. One of my personal favorites. Some of you may recognize the titles of the chapters to be names of the tracks. I'm not sure if I will be using all of the names, but for the first few, I will be. This story is a Robin/Mitch story. I rarely ever see this pairing on this archive. It's a shame because I have always shipped them ever since my friend introduced the possibility to me. I think they would make a cute couple. Mitch being the hardass and Robin being the sweet, soft-spoken cutie. I just always loved them. Well enough about me. This story takes place in an AU so be prepared for magic and war.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Invincible_

_Chapter 1: Freedom Fighters_

* * *

They marched for what seemed like ages. Many creatures from across the land marched in sync with one another, moving like the water in a clear pond. Creatures from Demons to Fae. From Giants to Banshees. They all moved as one.

At the head of this great army, was a young woman at the age of twenty-two. She possessed a head full of thick brown hair that was tied into long tight corn roles that stretched to her waist. Her eyes were the clearest and most mesmerizing of diamond blue. Her face was fair and soft with slight rose color dusting on her cheeks. Her lips were full and slightly cracked from the cool air that was swarming around her. She wore a soft cloth brown shirt underneath a silver chest piece. Long, tight, dark grey pants clutched around her full hips and thighs. Her knee high, black-heeled boats crunched as she walked along the grassy path. A long light brown cape swung in the wing behind her. Her hood was up so the wind could not blow any unwanted debris into her beautiful face.

To her left hand side, was a tall, lean, muscular man at the ripe age of twenty-one. His face was scrunched up into a deep frown as he trudged along with his leader. He possessed a head of thick brown hair also, but was shaggy and stuck out in many directions atop his head. His eyes, where the deepest shade of Amethyst. His face was hard and rough. A few healing scratches were still scattered across his face. He had stubble dusted on his chin and atop his lips. He usually will shave it all away, but the traveling has not let him do so. He wore a cloth grey undershirt with a black chest piece atop it. He had a belt across his waist with a silver and gold sword in its scabbard. His pants were semi tight for the armor that stood out in front of them. He also, had a cape that blew in the wind. It was dark brown of color.

Soon, the young woman signaled for the troops to take a rest once they reached a small river. She sent some of the creatures to see if they could find any type of food that they could eat for the time being. The rest of the troops rested by the river, drinking and chatting with one another. The young woman separated herself from the group to look at her map she held on her waist. She laid it out on a large table-like log and studied their path.

"Are we heading the right way, Robin?" The tall man asked her. Robin nodded at him, keeping her eyes on the map.

"Yes, Mitch. We should be there by morning. All we need to do now is make sure everyone is feed and has a bed to sleep on tonight." Mitch nodded and headed over to one of the large Giants. He commanded the large creature to start setting up a campground. The creature nodded and turned to the other Giants. Once they all had what they needed, they set off to work.

Robin rolled the map back up and stuck it in its compartment on her hip. She gave a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. They had been traveling for days now trying to get to Byhollow, Kingdom of the North. Robin had the most special of friends there. The three princesses and her all grew up together. Robin got a letter from them a few days ago that stated that they were now engaged. They were engaged to the three princes of Stormhaven, Kingdom of the East. Robin was so excited at the news that she rounded up her troops and set off.

That was six days ago.

She forgot how long the trip was going to be, especially by foot. She remembered when she was younger; going there and back again was always faster. Maybe it was because she traveled by Dragon.

Mitch saw her in her droopy-eyed state and sat on the log next to her. He chuckled as she sounded another yawn bigger than the last.

"You seem tired, Robin. I don't blame you, I'm exhausted too." Robin giggled and looked up at Mitch. She leaned over and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Mitch chuckled and patted her head as she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from inside the small hut. She was wrapped in a large wool blanket on top of a thick tarp. Robin rubbed her eyes and stretched. She then lifted from her comfortable position and exited the hut. She saw Mitch sitting by a small fire on the outskirts of the camp. Robin slowly approached him, careful not to startle him. She sat down on the large stump next to him. Mitch glanced over to her and smiled.

"Had a nice rest?" Robin smiled and nodded. "Good. Here I saved you this," Mitch grabbed a large fish from the fire and handed it to her. "I hid this from those savages, the Weres. You know how they can get around food." Robin thanked Mitch and took a large bite out of the fish.

As she ate, Mitch and Robin conversed among themselves. They chatted about political problems, unimportant things and past memories. Robin always loved talking to Mitch. He was so intelligent; yet so light hearted and fun. He knew how to make a conversation interesting to anyone he was chatting with. Robin could see the passion in his deep Amethyst eyes for some of the subjects he talked about. She could see the thought swimming in Amethyst eyes. She felt as if she could talk to him for hours on end.

Soon, there conversation became smaller and smaller. Mitch's eyes became red from lack of sleep and he slouched as he looked to the fire.

"Mitch, if you're tired, I could take up watch for you. I'm not ready for sleep yet so you can have my spot in the hut." Mitch looked absolutely grateful as she said this.

"Are you sure?" Robin smiled and nodded. Mitch always questioned her ability to take care of herself. Even if she has won many battles in the past.

"You look like you will fall over any second now." Mitch chuckled. He then got up from his spot on the log and grabbed Robin's hand. He leaned down, keeping eye contact, and kissed the back of her hand gently. Robin tried to hide her blush as he smirked at her. His deep eyes shimmered in the flame light.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Sweet dreams, Mitch."

* * *

**Sooooooooo how did you like it? Don't be afraid to leave a review to give your opinion. It will be much appreciated! I hope you all like it. I do plan on writing the next chapter maybe tomorrow or sometime next week.**

**Well I hope to see you then!**

**Happy Reading**

**~TheRedWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter! I got my first two reviews on it, which was really sweet.**

**NyanicornYaY- YES! I love MitchxRobin too! They're like my favorite pairing behind BubsxBoom!**

**FFLuver- Thanks for the positive review! Electronic Orchestra is the best kind there is. I hope you checked out Two Steps Form Hell if you haven't already.**

**I really tried to plan out this chapter. It seemed to work to my likening, which is always good. I hope you all like it too. Also, this chapter introduces some familiar faces to this story. I bet you all know who they are. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

**Happy Reading**

**~TheRedWolf**

**Present: So sorry for the wait, guys. I was stuck with boatloads of schoolwork and then I just had to catch a pretty nasty head cold. I'm just known getting over it! Ugh, it sucks but I hope this chapter will not disappoint. **

**Happy Reading!**

**~TheRedWolf**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heart Of Courage **

"**For when there is victory, when battles are won, when burdens are lifted, when bright shines the sun, when struggling souls gather where heroes belong, they find in themselves the heart of the strong."**

* * *

The morning sun rose in the clear blue sky. The Giants were the first to rise from slumber. Robin commanded them to start packing for the rest of their journey to Byhollow.

Mitch awoke after a long, hard night. His eyes were bloodshot and he adopted dark circles under his eyes. His hair was more out of place than usual and his frown that he always wore seemed to be more defined. When he walked across the makeshift camp, the troops swarmed to get out of his way. His face was the only excuse to be afraid of what he might do if ticked off. Robin noticed his brooding state and strode over to him. Once she got close, Mitch stopped in his tracks.

"Are you alright, Mitch? You look awful. I hope I didn't send you off to bed to late for your liking." Mitch glanced down at her with a grim look. He silently shook his head in response. Robin frowned. "Well if I didn't, what's wrong?"

Mitch glanced down at her again and sneered.

"It would be best if you not talk to me for a while. Knowing you, that might be too much for you to handle." Mitch then stomped away without another word. Robin looked taken back. What was his problem?

Soon, it was time to leave the river. Robin decided to let her hair flow freely in the warm spring air. She picked out her corn roles and took out her map. She decided on the fastest route to follow to the kingdom. Once she did, she put the map back on her waist and gave the signal to head out.

Robin glanced at Mitch every few moments. She wanted to see if his dark expression would change, even in the slightest. To her dismay, it never did. Mitch's profound sneer seemed to deepen as time went on. Robin got a worrying feeling in her gut that told her to keep a sharp eye out for Mitch. She wanted to see if he encountered any kind of change in persona. She was also hit by another emotion. Hurt. She was hurt by the words Mitch spoke to her back at the camp. She wondered if she had said anything the night before for Mitch to take offence to. Mitch was never the kind of person to take offence to anyone for anything they might throw at him. She would be surprised if she did say something she didn't like. Especially, for him to snap like he did. It just wasn't like him.

* * *

Once noon hit, the group could see the very large, very attractive castle of Byhollow. The only thing that separated them from the kingdom was a shallow river.

On the balcony of the castle, a woman of the age of twenty-one looked through a silver telescope. Her mid back length, blonde hair blew in the wind. She grinned in delight as she saw the troops march their way to the castle. She ran back inside to notify her sisters.

She reached a large room filled with books and sitting places. Two women of the same age as the blonde were sitting around reading. One had long fire red hair that came to her waist and the other had short, mid neck, raven hair. When the blonde suddenly showed in the doorway, they both snapped their heads towards her.

"They're here. They are FINALLY here!" The blonde ran away from the room and went off to the front gates to watch the troops roll in.

the raven and redhead both looked at each other, smiled, then dropped what they were doing and ran after their bubbly sister.

Once they were outside, they could see everyone from the hilltop looking off into the distance at the troops. The children gathered excitedly as the army marched in. They all came up with a name for them over the course of time. The Freedom Fighters. They dubbed them this because of their ability to stand up for freedom no matter what.

The Freedom Fighters marched in sync as they reached the outside gates to the large kingdom. The water splashed as they made their way up the hill. Once they reached the gates, the watch guards pulled open the large, steel gates to let them in. everyone bowed and whispered as the Fighters all made their way inside the kingdom.

Robin told the rest of the troops to follow her to the top of the large hill to the kingdom castle. Once they came to the large building, Robin told all of them where they would be staying and to make themselves as comfortable as possible.

When the troops dispersed, Robin and Mitch could hear a very distinct squeal coming their way. Before they knew it, the blonde women gabbed them both and pulled them in for a hug. Robin giggled as the blondes grip became tighter.

"It's nice to see you again too, Bubbles." Bubbles finally let go with a bright smile. The raven-haired woman came over and pulled Robin and Mitch in turn for a hug. "It's good to see you too, Buttercup," The redhead came up and hugged Robin and Mitch as well. "And how could I forget Blossom."

So, how was the trip here? Was it as long as I predicted?" Blossom asked with a knowing smirk on her beautiful face.

"It was as long as you said, yes, thank you Blossom. You are clearly, the smartest woman the world has ever seen! We should all applaud you for your brilliance!" Mitch outstretched his arms and had a mocking smile on his lips. Blossom scrunched up her face. Mitch then, let his arms drop and he walked into the doors to the castle and made his way to the castle pub. Buttercup turned to Robin.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" Blossom whipped her head around to her and gave her a warning look.

"Language, Buttercup. It is not proper to curse in the presents of guests." Buttercup scoffed.

"Fuck being proper. I will say what I want in front of guests. If they don't like it, they an leave." Robin snickered at Buttercups defiance. She was always like this. Robin was just glad that she hasn't changed since the last time she saw her.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister. She then grabbed Robin's hands.

"So, you did make it here fine?" Robin nodded her head with a smile.

* * *

After a few hours, Mitch was still nowhere to be seen. Robin decided to go to the pub to look for him. Usually when he gets how he did today, he drinks himself into sleep. Robin found her way to the pub, with a little bit of help from Buttercup. Once she arrived, all she could see was a small band playing slow ominous music in the far side of the room and Mitch with his head down at the bar of the pub. Robin sighed then made her way towards him.

Mitch could sense someone was making their way towards him and lifted his head. His amethyst eyes were surrounded by a shade of red. His skin seemed to flush at the amount of alcohol he consumed at one given time. His hair was in more of a mess than it was in the morning.

"Mitch." Mitch looked directly into Robin's big, blue eyes. "Mitch, are you okay? You look like you have been drinking since we got here. Which, I guess you have." Mitch rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead. A look of annoyance graced his handsome features. "Mitch, I-I can't help you if you don't tell me what's been bothering you this whole day. You never snap at Blossom or me or anyone like you have today. Did I say something to you that bothered you last night? If I did, then I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. At all. But, please don't be like this. It brings everyone down with you when you get like this. I have only seen you drink like this one other time and it scared me half to death because I didn't know what to do." Mitch continued to look forward. The annoyed look never left his face. Robin had enough and did a very daring move. She grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. Robin frowned as she saw his face. She new something was wrong and she was determined to fid out what it was.

* * *

**So there you go! I know, cliffhangers right? Everyone loves to hate them. I know I do. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Next chapter I will hopefully post sooner than I did this one. **

**Also we may see some lovey feelings start to arise between Robin and Mitch in the next chapter. I am also planning on introducing the three princes also.**

**In the meantime, R and R!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~TheRedWolf**


End file.
